What's Beyond
by Peacekeeper101
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are looking for a place to raise the dragon eggs. The problem is, they don't know what to expect. What's beyond the borders of the little civilized land known as Alagaesia. They will set out on an amazing journey that will make them question everything the knew. They will make many friends, some in places the least expected, as well as enemies.
1. The End is the Beginning

**Hello, this is my first attempt at writing a story, so don't hate me if you don't like it.**

**Author's Note: Takes place shortly after Eragon, Saphira, and the Elves leave Alagaesia and are looking for a new home. Its only been about three days since Arya turned back.**

* * *

It was hot, that summer's evening, just like it had been all week. Saphira was laying belly-up in the River, sunbathing, and enjoying the heat from the sun. Eragon was inside the ship attempting to draw out a successful map of the territory the ship had covered so far with Glaedr and the other Eldunari assisting him. He was so focused that he jumped when the Elf on lookout called, "Mountains on the horizon!" The three days spent on the plains were the longest in his life. He was ready to begin looking for a place to raise the dragons. This may finally be the chance he was waiting for. He climbed up on deck and called to Blodgharm, "Can you see It?"

Blodgharm replied with, "No, but that doesn't mean they're not there." Eragon sighed then began to return below deck to study. Saphira suddenly called out to him and said, "_We can fly ahead to scout and see if there is really a change in land-mass up ahead._" Eragon, not understanding the plea for a chance to fly with him, simply said, "No, if there are mountains up ahead, we should see it on deck any minute now. This ship is elf-crafted you know." Saphira just grunted and responded with a disappointed, "_I know_."

Saphira, however was unwilling to take "No" for an answer. she took off and began flying ahead. Sure enough, there were mountains ahead. A strange mountain range, but mountains indeed. They weren't all similar height like it Alagaesia. They were Jagged. Some were smaller than the Spine, while some were bigger than the Beors. "_Hmm_" she said. "_I'll fly in closer and investigate."_

Upon further investigation, the oddly misshapen mountains weren't just jagged, but were twisted and gnarled like old oak trees. They were also riddled with caves, lakes, streams, and plenty of other hiding places. There was also an aura around the mountains. It created a feeling of uneasiness in Saphira. She reached out with her mind to try to communicate with Eragon, but couldn't find him.

Saphira began to panic, she turned around practically screaming, "_Eragon! Eragon, where are you?_" Now, not only could she not find Eragon, She was lost among the maze of rivers and mountains. She flew up and perched on the summit of one of them. She couldn't see the plains nor could she tell which, if any of these Rivers were the one Eragon was on.

Meanwhile, Eragon still drawing out his map, and going over his designs of this new endeavor, is suddenly distracted by Blodgharm who comes down and and with a question. "Argetlam," he bows "Could you please, if it's not to much trouble, come out on deck and see this?" "Why?" Eragon responded. "The mountains are about three leagues off the bow. Saphira went ahead to explore about two hours ago. She hasn't been seen since." "I've been down here for two hours?" said Eragon "Six, four before the mountains were seen by the look-out and the two since Saphira's been gone." Responded Blodgharm.

"Well," he said "What do we do now?" He looked at Blodgharm who shrugged. "She's probably just taking a nap." said Eragon. "I highly doubt that Eragon." He looked up at Blodgharm. "Why do you say that?" Blodgharm answered back with, "She's been dozing all day, she can't have been tired." Suddenly Eragon felt his palm burn and a feeling of fear, and pain overcame him. He collapsed to the floor clutching his head. Blodgharm stood in shock at what just happened.

He heard Eragon say for words "I'm... fine... full... sail..." Glaedr completely unaware was informed by Blodgharm, as was the rest of the crew.

Saphira leaped off the mountain and began to retrace her steps. She suddenly heard a screech coming from the mountains above her. She turned around and saw two Leathrblaka coming straight for her. She dove beneath them and turned around roaring as they came about toward her again. Releasing an inferno of fire towards one of the Leathrblaka, she slammed into the other one clawing and biting at it's neck.

They fell, still clawing, while the other appeared to simply 'jump' out of it's flaming skin and dove at Saphira. Saphira could beat one, but not two. Especially when one was on her back. The next thing she knew, she was held down on a ledge in front of a cave. Then she felt them, inside the mountains, hundreds maybe thousands of Ra' zac and Leathrblaka, a whole city swarming with the vile creatures. She felt immense pain, as the two Leathrblaka sank their beaks through her scales, and into her wings. completely immobilizing her.

These ones were smarter, older, and more skilled than the ones that Durza controlled. They hissed at her "_Don't move, or we'll break your wings off_" "_I thought Leathrblaka weren't capable of sparing somebody unless they were told to_" retorted Saphira sarcastically. "I'd watch you tongue if I were you Missy!" said one. "_We could kill and eat you right now if we wanted to_." said the other. Saphira retaliated with "_Well, then why don't you?_" "_We have our reasons_." said the first one. "_Let's just say we don't waste the last apple._" They both screeched simultaneously and something appeared inside the cave in front of Saphira. She tried to hide her shock as she saw a familiar figure with dozens of Ra' zac on either side. "_I-It can't be... Eragon and I, w-we killed you._"

* * *

**OK, this is my first attempt at a story. leave a review and any suggestions. If you want me to continue, just say so. **


	2. Doubts of the Proud

**Alright, time for the second chapter in What's Beyond. I know the last chapter happened kind of fast and I'll try to elaborate more on this one. I don't own any of the characters accept Tyrus Enjoy.**

* * *

"_I-It can't be... Eragon and I, w-we killed you._" said a much shocked Saphira, for standing in front of her was what appeared to be Galbatorix himself. He looked as if he had just come back from a long vacation, and this was an even bigger shock to Saphira, he was smiling. The figure said in return, "Well I should hope not, because I don't even know who you are." The Lethrblaka, who now had it's claws on Saphira's head said, "_We told you to be quiet._" "_Yea!_" said the other one, "_Our reason for not eating you may not last much longer if you don't do what we say_."

"Now now." said Galbatorix "This is not how we treat our guests, especially if they're the last of their kind." Saphira looked up at that, just as the Leathrblaka got off of her. "_We apologize, sir._" they said. Galbatorix looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the dragon here. she's the one you rudely attacked, then trapped on a ledge." They then just looked at Saphira. She nodded then looked at Galbatorix. "_How do you not know who I am. I spent years in your castle then many months trying to kill you_." Saphira said. Galbatorix looked at her now. "I think you must be mistaken he said."

She shook her head. "_It was you, Galbatorix. I would recognize your stink anywhere. Not to mention your consciousness, which proves I'm right._" She growled. The Leathrblaka prepared to pounce in case she decided to attack. The figure, on the other hand, just let out a hearty laugh. "Of course you would think that, I'm his brother. Twin, actually." Saphira sat up and looked at him, the spitting image of the man who died in the throne room.

"_He had no family, other than Shruikan_." said the sapphire dragon. The man responded with, "You can call me Tyrus. And it appears that Alagaesia and I have some catching up to do. Come, have some food and drink. After all it's the least we can do." He shot a disappointed look at the two Leathrblaka, who shifted nervously. "_I can't_." said Saphira. Eragon and the Elves are waiting for me outside the mountains." said Saphira.

"Again with Eragon, That was the name of the first rider, founder of the order." Said Tyrus. Saphira then said, "_Yes, it is also the name of my rider._" said Saphira. "Well I am afraid that you can't leave without escort," Saphira looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "The Ra' zac told me that we had in intruder. I enchanted the mountains to make the intruder lost around the very next mountain. Which, in this case, was you." explained Galbatorix. Saphira said "_That's not possible, it would take enormous amounts of energy to enchant a mountain range. You would have been incinerated._" "Ha! like I said, it appears Alagaesia and I have some catching up to do." laughed Tyrus.

"You two," he shouted, "Make nice, escort her out of the mountains, and back to Eragon!" They Hissed and Screeched at him. He screeched, hissed, and clicked his tongue back. They sneered away, clicked their beaks and said to Saphira, "_Come on, we don't have all day_." She nodded, still unsure about all this, and took off following the Leathrblaka.

They flew what appeared to be in circles around the same mountain repeatedly. The thing that told Saphira that the Leathrblaka knew where they were going, was the fact that the scenery on the nearby mountains was changing. After flying for hours, she attempted to strike a conversation, "_So, you have never heard of me, or Eragon?_" They both responded at the same time, "_No_." She said, "_Okay, I'm guessing that since you are not trying to eat me-_" "_yet_." one of them interrupted. "_Anyway, as I was saying, since you are not trying to eat me, I guess you are the monsters that I had to fight in Alagaesia._" "_Nope_." said the other, rudely.

"_Well-_" she started again. "_Look!_" Said the second one again, turning around sharply, "_The only reassson we are essscorting you home, is becausse the Massster told us too! If it were up to usss, you would either be under our claws, or flying around, lossst, for our's, and our kin's, enjoyment!_" "_Well, no need to be rude, I was just trying to strike up a conversation. We've been flying in circles for hours_." retorted a quickly-angering Saphira. "_In cassse you have not noticed, we are almost out! We can sssee the plains!_" answered the other Leathrblaka. "_I haven't noticed! I'm enchanted!_" Saphira said, angrily. "_You're not enchanted, the mountains are enchanted to repel you!_" The Leathrblaka said simultaneously.

"_Like I told you're Master, I don't believe him that he's not Galbatorix! Meaning, that although Galbatorix was probably the most powerful spell caster in Alagaesia, He was not even capable of enchanting an entire mountain range! If he was, he surely would have used an enchantment to eliminate the Dwarves!_" Growled a severely angry Saphira. The two Leathrblaka, then, without another word looked at each other and flew off into the mountains, in opposite directions, leaving Saphira once again trapped in the seemingly endless mountains. She arched her back and released an angry roar and an inferno of bright blue flame above her head .

Eragon, back on the boat, is sitting on the bowsprit of the elven ship. The ship was now a quarter of a league from the foot-hills. They had noticed the porous, twisted, misshapen mountains. He hadn't moved since the discovery that Saphira had gone missing. "This is so unlike you, Saphira." he said to himself. It was normal for her to fly off on occasion, but never for this long, or without telling anybody. Was it to relieve stress? War was the only thing she'd known since hatched. Maybe she just wanted to clear her head. She was in much the same situation as Thorn and Murtagh, after all. Although, another thought came to Eragon's mind. He sighed. "I've spent almost the entire trip below deck."

Suddenly, a roar was heard from about half a league off the starboard bow. The entire crew of the ship went to alert and bolted, some quiet literally, to their stations to give the ship some extra speed. Even though it was distant, distorted, and due to the caves, almost unrecognizable, Eragon could tell who the roar came from and could tell that the origin was very upset and/or hurt. He released a sigh of relief and said, "Saphira?"

* * *

**So, What do you think? If you don't leave a review, I'll never know whether you want me to continue or not, I also have no idea where this story is going. It's coming out way different than in my head. Suggestions welcome. Leave a review. I haven't gotten any reviews for this chapter. I'll make one more, but if people don't say they like it, than that tells me they don't, and I'll end the story.**


	3. Unification

**Hello, I'm posting my third chapter. I would really appreciate it if you left a review at the bottom of the page. I might stop posting all together if people don't like my work. Well, without further ado... here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

A flood of relief tore through Eragon like a hurricane from the Surda shore. He tried to reach out with his mind to talk to Saphira, but couldn't even feel her mind. All he could do was sense her life source through the dragon-rider bond, and even that was dulled. It had to be some kind spell cast on the mountains.

"Can this ship go any faster?" he cried at the helmsman. "No, even with magic, its only a river and coastal ship. Even this little trek is risking the ship. If we go much faster our mast could fall, then we'd be stranded." he called back. "Fine," Eragon snapped, "I'll take care of this myself." He then jumped off the starboard bow and swam to shore. Almost every elf ran to the railing and watched him go. Then a young Elf walked up to Blodhgarm and said, "This is foolish. Even I wouldn't go running off into the unknown like that." Blodhgarm looked down it the Elf, who's name was Aenorabeor or broad bear.

He said, "One thing I have learned about Humans and riders is that they are stubborn, especially Human riders." When Eragon made it to shore, he looked back at the ship and at Blodhgarm. Blodhgarm just nodded his head and Eragon turned and ran off into the hills. He ran a fair ways up the mountain, then began to go around it, drawn to the spot he had heard the roar erupt. "_Saphira, Saphira can you hear_ me?" He got no response. He kept running in the general direction.

It was now just before sundown and Eragon was still running. He felt hardly fatigue, and jogged at a pace that far outran any human runner in Alagaesia. He looked up and noticed a movement in the shadows. He halted. Instinctively his hand reached for his sword. Two eyes opened and his Elven eyesight enabled him to see the shape of the pupil.

He panicked as he stared into the eyes of an enemy he thought he had slain months ago. "Ra' zac!" he screamed, "Come down here and face me." Suddenly, almost every shadow around him stood in a preparation to attack. Eragon know there was no way he would survive if they all pounced on him. He glanced at the sapphire in the hilt of his sword.

The Ra' zac caught that eye movement and realized they were about to fight a spell caster, and if he were anything close to Tyrus, they would be doomed. Even they did kill him, he could do some serious damage. They all began a loud, long screech that the Elves, almost a whole league away, heard. They too began to panic, all but Blodhgarm who was consulting Eragon's actions with the Eldunari. Eragon cast a simple spell, "Brakka." and the screeching lessened to a dull hum. It was quickly over and he cut his connection to the spell, causing his hearing to return to normal.

He drew his sword and some nearby began to hiss. He glared at them for a few short minutes before one of them pounced with speed far superior to the ones in Alagaesia. With a flick of his wrist and turn of his hand, he sliced the creature in two. Any others nearby shied away at this. A screech was heard from overhead. Everyone looked up and watch as a Leathrblaka perched itself on a ledge, _"Ssssso, your the famoussss Eragon. Your pathetic excusssse of a dragon is just on the other ssside of thisss mountain." _Eragon was shocked at the communique . "Y-you talk?" _"Yesssss I do."_ "Alright, I deeply apologize for-" He gestured to the bloody heap at his feet.

The beast above him just grunted, turned, and flew away Eragon looked back at the Ra' zac, but they were gone. Nothing but shadows, caves and a lonely oak hardly the up to his shoulders in the glare of the setting sun.

Saphira knew she was close to the edge of the mountains, because. The Leathrblaka had told her so. Though she didn't trust them, they were ordered by their superior to take her to the edge of the mountains. She was in a cave. Staring out at the ever-changing mountains. She growled as she thought of the possibility that she'd never get out. She wanted to see Eragon. Usually its him that gets into trouble, but this time its her in need of a rescue.

A ra' zac eventually appeared outside her cave. All it did was throw in a deer that was thrust over it's back, and walk away. She growled at it the whole time it was there and and extra minute after it was gone. They may not be friendly, but they are , by no means, the killers they fought in Alagaesia. About an hour later, after dark and she was asleep, a figure appeared in the doorway. Eragon tried to wake her up with his mind, but even this close, he couldn't feel her.

He looked at her and smiled at how peacefully she lay on the ground. Even though she'd been missing for nearly two days, she was still able to sleep soundly. He admired her endurance. "Vakna." He said

* * *

**Alright, glad that's over. Now, I feel like I have to say that none of the spells or ancient language used in this story are mine made up. Neither are any of the characters, other than Tyrus. There will be more OCs but I may need some input. Leave a review suggesting where you want this story to go. If you don't then if I decide to keep writing it may not be what you like. If you don't want to put in a suggestion, then just comment on the quality of my story. Please, the review button is just at the bottom of the page.**


End file.
